


Don't Look (Or Maybe Do)

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Diapers, Clothed Sex, Diapers, Frottage, Grinding, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Stiles doesn't ever stay the night with a date, no matter how much he likes them. When Derek asks why things get embarrassing real quick, and horny even quicker.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 180





	Don't Look (Or Maybe Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided a little late in the game I'd try my hand at Kinktober again this year. We'll see how far that goes. Anyway here's day 1. I chose omorashi because I may or may not have a very detailed fantasy about an incontinent Stiles discovering that Derek is very much into him filling his diapers. Oops. Don't judge me.

Stiles hadn’t let anyone this close before. At least in the figurative sense. He’d only been seventeen, showing off on a skateboard for kids that didn’t matter. In truth he’s lucky. He could have lost sight, speech, could’ve been immobilized. He spent the rest of that summer in physical therapy, just learning how to be a person again.

He made what most would consider a full recovery. There were just the odd, few things that persisted through the years. Sometimes his fingers would go cold-- numb-- and it took a half hour to get that back. He’d lose sleep to dull aches and familiar pains. The one that was ever present though was the one he never would have expected.

On the outside he was just another twenty something with a couple childhood battle scars and a shit eating grin. What no one expected was that he’d permanently traded in shitty, striped cotton trunks for “sleek” adult diapers. He’d never even gotten to learn how attractive men’s underwear could be. He went from pampers to cartoon briefs, to clown tent boxers and then back again.

He still felt the sensations, he knew when he had to go, but holding it was almost a complete non-starter. Maybe a minute or two. Maybe keeping things just to a trickle. But when he had to go, his body simply went. And all the soiled clothes in the world wasn’t worth trying to be more macho than a padded ass.

So he felt pretty much the same. It caused some teen angst at first, but processing trauma is a lot for a kid. These days he barely even thought about it, his bathroom routine was as interesting as anyone else’s. Except when it came to dating. He never wanted to catch dinner and a movie because what if? He could never have them stay the night. And when he hooked up, he had to make sure it was scheduled, so he could change into his emergency boxer briefs that made him appear normal.

At least, that’s what he had been doing. Until Derek. The guy was hotter than a goddamn west coast summer. He was a bitchy, cocky ass and drove Stiles wild. He said the sweetest things in the softest whispers, and for some reason, he felt compelled to say them to Stiles. Meeting him was such a blindside, Stiles really hadn’t thought it through.

Not until Derek was threatening to break up with him because he could _feel_ the distance Stiles was putting between them. It wasn’t made up. It wasn’t unfair. Stiles had to put up or shut up, and so he’d shucked his jeans right then and there and Derek only got halfway into his complain that sex didn’t fix everything before he realized.

They were slate grey, didn’t have sticky tabs of tape. Most times you couldn’t hear the padding or see it unnaturally filling out Stiles’ jeans. But it was utterly unmistakable. Derek was stunned into silence and so they had a sit down. A sit down that had Derek saying, “I wanna see it.” His eyes were all intense, his voice thin. His breathing was almost erratic and altogether it made Stiles squirm.

Any chance that it had been in anger or malice was erased when Derek grabbed him by his naked thigh, spread his legs to get in close. It was mortifying. It was scintillating. It was overwhelming. Stiles had never gone in front of anyone, not even his dad. In fact, he rarely just let it fly at all. He knew his digestion pretty well and could usually preempt making a mess.

It was only when he knew he’d be alone all day, got really distracted. Sometimes the bed was just too warm or he was in the middle of a raid. The idea was intimate, intimate enough to make his stomach flip and his chest tighten. He wasn’t sure he could handle that, but Derek’s hand was pushing up his shirt, rubbing at the soft, dark fur on his belly. He was licking his lips and right as Stiles was about to start pushing him away, he said with utter conviction, “I love you, babe.”

Stiles’ eyes wet in shock, and without his volition, he started pissing himself, right then and there. Derek held his eye contact at first, searching, but at the scent started to fill the air, a low, animal groan burred out of his chest and his hand shot down to crudely _grope_ Stiles as it was happening.

He didn’t just grab, or rub. Filthier than Stiles had thought any one hand motion could be, he cupped Stiles’ crotch in its entirety, clutched around his cock to give it friction, feel its shape, then twisted and yoked the whole bundle like he was going to milk Stiles for his cum.

Stiles’ belly fluttered, he instantly hardened, and he rolled his hips into the touch. The padding was wet and warm against his cock, the flow of piss a heady gush soaking his bush and balls, running down his taint before soaking at the bottom of his asscheeks. Derek surged forward, rutting his hard, jean clad cock against one of Stiles’ thighs as he latched onto his throat, biting and sucking.

It was rough and hungry and rude and so unexpected Stiles didn’t have the presence of mind to go through the litany of exercises he’d perfected over the years to keep from prematurely ejaculating all the time. The first time he ever shared his incontinence with anyone, he did it as they fucked against him, moaned in his ear, and made him cum into his pissy diaper.

He never would have dreamed it in a million years, but as Derek fished out his own dick to start frotting it in the mess, Stiles realized he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, go follow me over on twitter @DirtcoreD . I interact with readers a lot there, take prompts through my curiouscat, and recently posted a choose your own adventure project I worked on about a half orc warlock that sells very horny items at his apothecary! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, and have a great day.


End file.
